Past and Present
by DarkKeeper
Summary: Crossover w Naruto. We all now that Kurama had a hard past, but what happen to Naruto to make him Kurama? My first fic. Will have Yaoi, Yuri and Het. No like to read.


Hi!! I'm DarkKeeper and this is my first ever fic. I've been a member for a while now but I just found out how to put my stories on. (I now, I'm pathetic cry) So I'm sorry if there are mistakes in this.... I need editors... I think their called Bata and Alfa.. (is that right?) Is someone interested? tell me in a review and I'll contact you. (I really need the help) This is a Naruto/Yuyu Hakusho crossover and it may contain Yaoi, Het and Yuri, so no like, no read. I had this idea for a long time (is three weeks long?) when I saw a fan art about Naruto and he looked a bit like Kurama. Then another time I saw one where they (Naruto and Kurama) where in one pic back to back. The similarity just jumped at me and won't leave me alone!!!!!! Oh, and by the was this is just an experiment fic. If lots of people (5-10) read and review, I'll update. Summary suck's I know..... sigh It's the best I can come up with in such a short notice... especially when the ideas are so many and I have to find out what I want, and what I don't. Also this is AU (that's Alternet Universe, right?) and it takes a diffrent time from the series in both cases, so some character will be here and others won't. THis is just a little warning. I'll explain later at the bottom. Summary : Naruto was an outcast- shun and hated by everyone. He was somehow transported to Makai and meet other's who took him in and showed him how to survive. Years after the insedent, He is now know as Kurama and lived in peace......until the past try's to get him and his friends involved and the reason he left the village comes to catch up with him. Key: "...." Talking '....' Thinking "blah" Demon language (I needed something........) (A/N) Author notes. Me. May not have the A/N part but........ [....] I'll explain at the end what it is about Scene change --------- Change of POV but not scene Example on the last part: They notice something far away, but could not tell what it was, but then it disapeard. --------- They were to far to see him but they notice him, that was unexpected. He had to leave. He vanished. Disclamer: No own. ------------------------------------------------------------------- PROLUOGE: "Kill the fox-boy!!!!!' "Kill the freak!!!" "Destroy him before he destroys us!!" "we must protect our children for him!!" On a beutiful night like this most would think that everyone would enjoy such an opportunity. Umfortunately that was not the case. Screams ruled the night. A lone shinobi was running to his leader to inform about the riot and movement toward one of the rockies, namely the outcast. The one that was always the scapegoat of the village. He ran harder and faster as he heard the riot get louder. "Hokage-same!!! The villagers are going after-" He never finishe because there was the Hokafe and the Hyuga's clan head, one of the enemy of the outcast. "Wha-wha-what is going on Same?" He feard the answer. "I'm sorry but its been decided that he has to be dealt with." The Hokage could not ever look at him in the face. "He is a danger to us all and we can't allow such a risk in our village-" "And I have convinced the 'people' that they should decide what to do to him." Ended the Clan's head. "Fuck that!!! You only want him gone so you could be once again the the hero in everyone's eyes!!" Ignoring him, he returned to the Hokage once again. "Surely you are mistaken. He would no do such a thing, if you knew him-" "No!! He will be dealt by the villagers or us." Those eyes were cold, but on seeing the look the shinobi was giving him they soften. "It is best you left the village while this happens. Go on a mission, or better yet take a vacation. The shinobi know then that he could not change their minds, and knew better than to argue. "Hai Hokage-sama." His voice sounded fake to him and probably to the others as well. With that said and done, he went home, trying to ignore the continuing screems. 'This is no longer my consern' Unknowingly another had heard the whole thing and was freaking pissed. 'Who do they think they are? Deciding my fate like that.' Eyes that usually were soft and caring were colder than steel. 'To bad, I'm leavin, plus I don't want to get mssacred' With that the presence left and it would be a long time before the village and its inhabitants would see him again. PRESENT DAY: "Yusuke!!!!!!" Crash! Thump! "We got a situation, so get up and haul your ass up to Reikai!!" "Koenma, we just got back from the last mission." 'Stupid Kami, waking me up from my nap!!!' "What the fuck is so important thay you need us? I was having a nap!!" "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you wante an apocolypes to happen..." Sarcasm just dripped out the young Kami, "...you just save the world, and now your gona let itget destroyed-" "Alright, I'm coming.!!" Yelled our young Spirit Detective. "I'll go get Kurama, so go get everyone else while we get there." And with that Yusuke ran off. "...........Wll at least he's coming................" Koenma mutterd. "............ He could have at least said thanks or something............." He vanished. ------------------------------- 'Kurama, where are you?' Yusuke wonderd the halls of the mansion they all now lived in. [1] He was still in a grumpy mood from being woken up and was not willing to spend lots of time looking for him teammate right now. 10 minutes later.... "Looking for me Yusuke?" "Holy crap, Kurama!!! Don't do that!! I hate it when you sneak up on me. Gods, how do you do it. Actually I don't want to know" "Yusuke, your rambling." "Koenma wants us." " Figured that out when I heard you cursing his name for the past five minutes." Kurama's green eyes had a mistivis gleam. Sweatdrop. "Yeah well..... whatever.... Lets go." "By all means. Lead the way." Kurama smiled. -----------Reikai---------- "Finally you two are here." Koenma scrold them. Or rather tried to. "Sod off. Whats the emergancy?" Yusuke was still pissed. "A new mission." "No duh." Oh joy. ANOTHER lover spout. The way Yusuke and Koenma argued one would never known that the two were mates. [2] "Enough." "Hiei, nice of you to join us." (Kurama) "Hn" (very Hiei, no?) "Hello everyone." Timid voice rang out from behind Hiei. "Yukina!" Kuwabara, apperring out of nowhere, instantly rushed twards her. Griping her hand he proclaim, "My love, for you I will burn for all eternity never once regreting i-" Hiei could not resist. Kuwabara went flying into the back wall. "I'm... Ok.... ouch..." "Don't touch MY sister." Hiei warnd. [3] "Oi genius, What are you doing here? Your DEAD remember." [4] "Yeah well........ ummmm.....Koenma? A littler help...." EVERYBODY turned to Koenma. sweatdrop. "It was necesary. Your mission needs to have two grims. Boton is one of them and I could not decide on the other so........" "What about Hanageshi?" (is that her name?)]5] Kuwabara asked. 0.0 "You remember her?" Koenma "She's going with you guys-" "What is the mission. I need to know what it is so we can prepare to go. And why the hell do we need TWO grims!?" Yusuke was not getting a good vibe from his mate at all. That was so not good. "What is it?" ------------------------------------------------------------------- Cliffhanger. It was the only way I knew how to end this. -- Hopefully some of you will feel compeld to review. Yes? No? Maybe so? [1] They all live in a mansion in Makai. Remember this story takes place YEARS after the series in both cases. Togoro and everything after them is done and out. And in Naruto's world they defeated the bad guys all ready. Will explain at the bottom. [2] Yusuke and Koenma are mates. Yes, hard to belive. I personaly don't like Keiko as Yusuke's girlfriend, she's better as a sister but I'll make a few exeptions, not likely though. Will explain latter in the story. [3] Hiei already told Yukina she's his sister. Not going into that right now. Will be in a flashback. [4] Kuwabara dies somewhere in the past. I'll tell how latter on... Maybe in a flashback.... [5] Hanageshi. She's from Yuyu Hakusho the movie. The poltergis report.. or something like that. I personaly liked her. Did I spell her name right? OK, Now for explenations. Kuwabara is dead. Don't cry Kuwabara fans, there is a good reason for this. It's part of my plot... so far anyways. Also I'm sooo sorry if people are OoC. (Out of Character) My wierd reasons are a little bellow, but not all. It's in the stroy. I'm going to explain the Makai mansion right now. This is like... I guess 500 years after Togoro and everyone. The reason for this... I don't whant to get all cought up in the Ningen (human) world. You know deal with the 'EVIL' teachers. So sadly some characters are dead. Kuwabara is one of them. Like I said his death will be explain in the story. Keiko is another- she died of old age. She is not a Tantei (detective) so I saw no need to keep her. Yusuke's mom is dead, but she now works in Reikai. Come on, she's cool.... she's one of the people wo can get Yusuke to do things he doesn't want to do..... Shizu is also alive. I REALLY like her attitude. After Kuwabara died she joind as his replacement. (will explain latter... in the story) And Kurama's 'mom' also works for Reikai. I'm making her a Miko. (priestess) I will eventually explain all of this in the story so for many that don't like this. Well my condolences. (pity, sorrow... whatever) Please review. I beg. Cya next chap. (if there is one.) 


End file.
